


The Outlaw And The Whore

by shadowhive



Category: Black Veil Brides, Bullet For My Valentine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, suddenly a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: I awoke in my bunk feeling extra weight on my chest and, after an exploratory feel, I found I had a set of tits. A few seconds after that my fingers confirmed that I had soft folds in place of my dick and balls.I was a girl.My reaction to finding this out was to scream.





	

I let out a low groan as my hips pressed up against Ashley's, the toy between us filling us both up. Ashley let out a similar sound of pleasure, as did several of the crowd around us. I wet my my lips, running one hand over Ashley's breast as I rocked back, the rubber sliding out of my cunt at the motion.

***

It happened partway through our tour together, though what caused it exactly we still weren't sure, nor were we sure it could be reversed. What we did know was when we woke up on our buses after the third night of the tour we were... changed.

I awoke in my bunk feeling extra weight on my chest and, after an exploratory feel, I found I had a set of tits. A few seconds after that my fingers confirmed that I had soft folds in place of my dick and balls.

I was a girl.

My reaction to finding this out was to scream.

To the guys' credit they all came running to see what was wrong, and soon I had my bunk curtain pulled back and the faces of three concerned bandmates looking at me. I could still remember how their faces changed from worried, to puzzled, baffled and aroused.

Matt, of course, was the one to speak first. "I... What happened?"

I glared and him and growled. "What does it look like happened?!" At least I sounded the same. "I woke up and found out that, bam! I'm a chick." The three sets of their eyes went from my tits to between my legs. I let out another growl. "Guys, my face is up here."

They blushed and turned so they looked at my face, but I could tell what they were thinking. They wanted to touch, to feel, to taste. To fuck. I had to admit that part of me was thinking the same thing.

Even so, I decided it would be best to discuss this elsewhere, with clothes on. They understood, but I could tell that they were a little disappointed by that. So I slipped a pair of boxers on and swiped one of Padge's baggy tees, after realising my new tits wouldn't fit in my own. We went to the back of the bus, where the lounge area was, and I took a seat, the others doing the same their eyes on me.

Again, it was Matt that spoke. "So you don't know how this happened?" I shook my head and he rubbed his chin in thought. "Well obviously this isn't something... Normal." I resisted the urge to yell 'no shit' at him, but only because I assumed he had some point. "And, well, we've been together pretty much the whole time and this hasn't happened to us just you."

"Maybe whatever this is." Padge gestured over at me. "Maybe it's temporary and it'll go away on it's own."

I glared at him and was about to yell at him when Moose comes in. "Padge might be right, I say keep wearing tees like that and no one will know." I looked at him skeptically, then down at my breasts which were still noticeable, to me anyway. "I say you look at this as a unique opportunity. And have some fun with it." Of course he'd say something pervy like that. I threw a cushion at him, which bounced off his head to land on the floor. He just grinned like the idiot he was.

He did have a point though, not that I'd admit it right away. I slumped back to my bunk soon after our discussion and I knew that they knew what I'd be doing in there. I touched myself, which was... awkward. I'd been with girls yes, we all had at one point or another, but I'd not for awhile. Still I managed to work things out and get myself off, only to have the curtain pulled back once I'd came to face a barrage of questions.

"What was it like?"

"Was it better than a guy's orgasm?"

"Can I taste?"

"Can we watch?"

I flipped them off... then answered them.

***

Ashley keened, grinding her hips against the rubber between us, her head tipping back. I leaned in, running my tongue along the now familiar expanse of her neck. Her hands were on my tits, her fingers pinching and rolling my nipples. My own was between us, my thumb brushing against her clit, making her moan. Making the crowd moan.

***

After that first day, and the gig that night, there was, blissfully, a hotel night. Something which the boys were relishing in. A whole night to explore the new Jay! Only if I wanted to of course, they weren't going to force me, but I ended up going along with it. Thanks in no small part due to Padge's tongue that first night.

That hotel night convinced me that, well, maybe this wasn't all bad. I could be filled by all of them at once (Moose pointed out helpfully, though we didn't do it then) and, well, multiple orgasms were amazing.

After that though we had a few gigs in a row, which meant scurrying around, making sure no one got a good look at me.

We were so busy hiding that I'd turned into a girl we didn't notice that our tourmates were doing the same. We were avoiding them, just as they were avoiding us. It didn't click until Padge went out for a smoke on the fourth day after the hotel. Something tipped him off and he, apparently, struck up a conversation with their drummer who was also smoking and, well, that's when we found out we weren't alone.

We met in a dressing room at the night's venue, one that wasn't assigned to anyone just to be safe. They were there waiting for us when we arrived, all five of them. The moment Ashley laid eyes on me he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank fuck! It's not just me!"

"When did it happen for you?" I asked, feeling the same relief he did that this had happened to someone else. That I wasn't alone in this.

"Sometime on the third night of the tour. I woke after three to go take a piss and I was halfway there when I noticed these." He gestured to his breasts, which were visible under the tee he wore. They looked smaller than mine. "How about you?"

"Happened the same night." I nodded as I spoke. "I woke the next morning and there these were." Like him, I indicated my breasts and I blushed. "I screamed."

He laughed and grinned. "Oh me too, you should've seen the looks on these guys faces."

"Same here!" I grinned thinking back to my own band's reaction. They didn't seem to mind that we were talking as if they weren't there and they seemed rapt, curious about how the other bassist had changed. 

Ashley stepped closer to me and he whispered in a low voice, though I was sure the others would hear regardless. "Have you...?" The half question hung there and I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, with the guys." I replied, voice just as low. I could feel his band's eyes on me as I spoke. "That hotel night right after... It happened. How about you?"

"Fuck..." He whispered, voice soft and his eyes were dark with lust. He was picturing it, I could tell. "Yeah, same here."

I heard whispers from the others, but ignored them. "We should meet up after the show." I nodded, wetting my lower lip. "So we can talk more."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ashley leaned in even closer to me, and this time when he whispered it was right in my ear. "I heard you were a slut and before this happened I was hoping to see for myself if the rumours were true." I swallowed as he purred the words out and fuck. "Hopefully I still can."

When he stepped back I felt seven sets of eyes burn into us, all eager to know what was said between us.

We parted soon after, they had to prepare for the show and so did we. Though I'd got a feeling I'd not be able to concentrate that well.

***

I was right about that, but at least I got to watch them play for once. I'd not seen them before the change, though had wanted to. Knowing he had changed to gave the confidence to hang out and watch their set, though Moose was with me so I wasn't alone.

They put on a good show, though my gaze was firmly on my fellow bassist. And he knew full well I was watching, from the way he licked his lips to the way he canted his hips against his bass. Our eyes met and he smirked, bringing his bass up and licking along the neck. Fuck.

Soon our roles were reversed and it was his turn to watch me play. Like me, he wasn't alone, with one of his bandmates watching. Jake I think. I didn't put on a show as well as he did, but I tried my best, rolling my hips and pressing my bass against my chest.

Never had I wanted a show to end as much as I did this one and it was hard not to just run off stage after the encore. Ashley smirked at me, licking his lips, beckoning me as he headed away from the stage, leading us through the backstage area. He had a bag I noticed and wondered what was within. I had a feeling I'd find out soon enough. He led me to the room we met earlier and he smiled, opening the door.

"Have fun you two." That was Jake, who I'd not realised had came along behind us. Ashley grinned and nodded, urging me inside.

The room was just like it was earlier, not that I expected it to look any different. As soon as the door closed behind us, Ashley was there, pressing up against me. His lips were on mine, his tongue lapping at my lips as he ran his hands over my chest. Or should I be thinking of Ashley as her now? I groaned, hands distracting me from such thoughts. Ashley was pulling my t-shirt up and off, tossing it somewhere.

A groan left his lips and his hands were on my bare breasts. "Fuck, you have gorgeous tits." I felt myself blush at the compliment and he grinned, pressing his hips against mine. "So cute."

"Ash..." I purred, voice breathless, but he put a finger to my lips before I could finish.

"Call me Mistress." I shivered at her words and nodded, watching her grin and pull her tee off. Like I'd thought her breasts were smaller than my own, though only slightly. Across the expanse of her stomach was her outlaw tattoo which was so hot. "Like what you see?"

"Oh yes Mistress." Fuck, I squirmed and she smirked. I'd seen her before like this, there were so many pictures of her onstage topless that I guessed it must be killing her not to do it now.

She hummed, licking her lips and sliding a hand down between her legs. "Take off your pants." It took my brain a few seconds to process what she meant, but I reached down and undid my button, my fingers pulling down my fly and pushing my jeans down. She smirked as she saw my underwear, shaking her head slightly. "We'll have to get you some panties." I let out a soft groan, my jeans dropping to the floor around my ankles. As I stepped out of them she mirrored my actions, undoing her fly and tugging her own clothing down. A gasp left my lips as she revealed that she was wearing panties of her own, which looked so much better than the boxers I was wearing. 

I swallowed, nudging my jeans away with one foot and she licked her lips. "And these too." She purred, running a finger along the material of my boxers, her touch making me shiver. I nodded, reaching down and pulling the boxers down my legs, exposing myself for her. "So pretty." I felt my cheeks flush at the compliment and she smirked. As I stepped out of my boxers she slowly, teasingly, pulled her panties down.

I swallowed as she revealed her pussy and I let out a soft groan. Fuck, she was so hot. The hottest girl I'd seen in... well ever. I caught just a glimpse of her soft twat before she pressed her body against mine, a moan leaving my lips as I felt how wet she was.

"Close your eyes." She whispered in my ear and I complied, letting out a whimper as she stepped away from me. I heard movement, followed by rustling and more movement, then a low groan and a click. She stepped back to me, I could feel her standing in front of me again and I felt something against my folds. "Tell me Jay, have you ever been fucked by a girl before?"

I swallowed, my thighs trembling slightly in anticipation. "N... No Mistress, never."

"Open your eyes." She was grinning and the second I lay eyes on her she was pushing into me, a groan leaving my lips. I glanced down and it was hard to see with our breasts in the way but there was a strap-on secured around her thighs.

"Fuck Mistress..." I breathed out as she started to fuck me, her hips moving steadily.

"For the record." She said, casually as her hands explored my body again. "I've never been fucked by one either, but maybe if you're a good girl..." I groaned at the implication, pressing against her and she smirked. "Also." She continued, leaning in close and whispering in my ear. "You're the first one I'm using this on." Her fingers rubbed against my clit and I keened softly, my eyes lidding. "I got Jake to get it me and a few other things, I think the thought of me using them is driving him crazy, especially on you." I nodded, not having many coherent thoughts in my head as he hips thrust against me. I found myself touching her, my fingers brushing her soft, supple breasts.

"Mistress..." I breathed, her fingers teasing me, driving me wild. She licked along my neck, her breath hot against my ear as she spoke.

"I bet he's jerking off right now, thinking of us doing this. I bet all the boys are, imagining what we're doing here, alone in this room." I groaned and nodded, knowing that's exactly what mine would be thinking. Moose almost definitely. "Maybe we can even give them a little show." Another moan and she smirked against my throat, grazing her teeth along my skin. "Fuck, you look so hot like this. So pretty and needy and wet." She slammed into me at that last word, my head tipping back. I was getting closer every passing moment, every movement, every word that left her lips, her very presence getting me off.

"Mistress..." A soft plea left my lips and she pinched my clit.

"Cum for me pretty whore." She purred, her other hand groping my tits. "Cum around my new dick..."

I groaned, my body jerking against her as I came around the rubber shaft, seeing stars as she got me off. "Fuck..." I whispered, voice as shaky as my limbs were becoming.

She held onto me, easing out of me slowly, the rubber head brushing against my sensitive clit. I watched in a daze as she ran her fingers through my wetness, bringing them up to her lips to taste. "Mmm, you taste amazing." She licked her lips, easing me into one if the ratty sofas that were against the room's walls before stepping back. She reached down, undoing the straps that held the dildo around her waist, keeping a hold on the purple shaft when it separated from her. "Would you like to taste me?" She asked, parting her hips so I had a perfect view of her wet opening, the hairs that surrounded it clinging to her skin.

I nodded, falling to my knees from where I sat and crawling the short distance to her. I slipped my tongue into her her heat, watching as she used her own tongue on the shaft that had just been inside me. I gently explored her folds, bringing my hands to her thighs and running my fingers over her, brushing my thumb over her clit. When had I last done this with a girl? I couldn't remember, so maybe this was another first. I didn't care, she tasted as amazing as she looked and I needed to make her cum, make her feel as good as she made me feel.

Her other hand went through my hair, gripping tightly onto my dark locks. Next time, and I knew there would be a next time, I'd have to do this before I came, as I could give her my full attention. Whatever I was doing seemed to be enough though and she growled, thrusting against my face. "Yeah that's it, you fucking whore." I heard a soft thud as the strap on hit the floor beside us. "My fucking whore." I twisted my tongue inside her, lapping up her juices as she got wetter and then her fingers held me tighter, pushing my face against her twat and holding me there. She let out a sigh and I felt her twitch as she came, soaking my tongue.

I lapped up her juices, hearing her pant above me as her fingers loosened their grip on my hair.  
I leaned back, looking up at her and smiling at the state she was in, which I had caused. Above me she licked her lips and took a deep breath, running her hand through my hair. "Fuck, your fucking tongue..." I smiled and shifted up, running my tongue across the ink on her belly, just a quick left to right swipe.

"Mm you taste so good Mistress." I purred, looking back up at her and she smirked.

"As do you. Now come on, we best get back to our boys." She stepped away from me, moving to collect her clothes and pull them on. I got up, stretching my limbs before doing the same. "But we definitely need to do this again, soon."

"Oh yes, definitely."

***

I smiled to myself as I stepped onto our bus, brushing my hair from my face. Ashley had parted from me just before I got here, heading to her own bus and I found myself wishing she was joining me. I blinked as I entered the lounge of the bus, where Padge was stood next to a whiteboard which had a list of bands on it. About half of them had a line through them. "Padge what are you doing?"

"He's been seeing if this has happened to anyone else." Matt replied instead of him, gesturing a hand at me to indicated what the 'this' meant.

Padge smiled and nodded, wetting his lower lip as he sat his phone down. "Yeah, I figured cause you and Ashley are bassists maybe this had happened to some other bands as well." He nodded to the board and the list of bands. I recognised some, Calvin's band, The Smoking Hearts, Funeral For A Friend, The Blackout, Fightstar, Lostprophets... The list went on. "Sadly no luck."

"Yeah, some of those guys would look fucking great with tits. Shame." I rolled my eyes at Moose's words. Something that only effected bassists sounded insane, but then I'd have said the same about waking up as a girl before this. "Speaking of tits though, how was your talk with Ashley?" He waggled his eyebrows and I knew he'd been thinking of what we'd done. They probably all had, well except maybe Padge.

"Yeah, did you actually manage any talking or was it..." Matt added, bumping his fists together crudely. 

I debated for a moment what to say, or if even to say anything at all. It wasn't as if I kept anything from then when I had a dick though. "Yeah, it was fun. She gave me a good, hard fucking." There were groans and I smirked. "Plus her cunt tastes amazing."

"Fuck..."

***

Two days later we were all together again, only this time we were in our dressing room. It was one of the larger ones I'd been in, easily big enough to accommodate the nine of us. It was Ashley's idea for us to all meet up again, though I had seen her yesterday. Matt, Padge and Moose were all sat on one sofa behind me, while CC, Andy, Jinxx and Jake were squeezed together on one along the opposite wall.

"Would you boys like a show?" Ashley asked the assembled men, running a hand down my chest. She asked me when we'd met again yesterday if I wanted to give them one and, of course, I said yes. She didn't tell me what she had in mind, though I was eager to find out.

"Fuck yeah!" That was Moose of course and Ashley smirked, leaning forward and kissing me. There were groans of appreciation from our respective bands as I ran my fingers over her body. I wondered if they'd be quite so enthusiastic if we were doing this as we were. She leaned back slightly, her breath hot against my face as she pulled my t-shirt up and off me. As it was tossed to one side, her band let out soft moans and I realised it was the first time they'd seen my bare chest. I didn't give a fuck anymore, taking advantage of Ashley's position to remove her her own tee, before we pressed back together and kissed again.

More moans and sounds of appreciation came from the boys and I was sure I heard the familiar sound of a fly being undone. Ashley's fingers cupped my breasts, then trailed down over my belly towards my crotch. Her fingers deftly undid my fly and pushed my jeans down my legs, needing to get inside. We separated again so it was easier for her and I stepped out of the denim, kicking it aside. 

"Shit..." A sound from came from behind me and Ashley smirked. I was wearing a pair of panties Ashley gave me, black lace which clung to my skin. Ashley's fingers ran along my wet patch, a soft groan leaving my lips. She licked her lips and undid her own fly, shucking her trousers off until she was in the same state of undress as I was. Her panties were bright red and her own wet patch was very noticeable. We kissed again, our hips pressing together, hands running over each other's breasts.

After a few minutes our fingers eagerly found and shed each other's underwear, leaving us completely naked. "Stay right there." She purred after pressing our bare crotches together.

"Yes Mistress." I breathed as she parted, heading to her bag. I took the opportunity not just to admire her ass, but to reach down and remove my shoes as she kicked off her own. She reached into the messenger bag and rummaged around, which made me wonder what she'd bought with her and what she was going to get out of it. Was it going to be the strap-on, or something else entirely?

It turned out to be the latter.

She pulled out a clear blue double ended dildo. I let out a soft groan, my pussy getting wet from the sight. I'd not used one before now, though had wanted to. The guys were making noises of appreciation as she approached me with it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that her band were all wanking and I was sure my boys were as well.

Ashley licked her lips and stood back before me, bringing the toy down between our legs. "Hold yourself open." She purred and I nodded, reaching down and holding my pussy open and she guided the head into me. I let out a soft groan as she eased the rubber into me, filling my heat up with it. Then I watched as she lined it up with her own pretty cunt and her hips shifted, burying it into herself with a moan of her own. We edged our hips closer together until our twats met and I groaned, kissing her. 

Then we started to move, rolling our hips so the ends of the toy slid in and out of us. Our hands reached up, cupping and stroking each other's tits, fingers tweaking nipples. "Knees." She whispered against my lips and we sank together to our knees. As soon as we were down there we moved again, moans coming from the other guys. "If you're going to cum boys do it over here." She growled, giving my tits a squeeze as she said the words.

Almost the second they left her lips there was movement from both sides of the room and soon we were surrounded by them. I spared them a slight glance before Ashley recaptured my lips. Moans came from the others and I felt something sticky land against my back. 

We rolled our hips, moving harder and faster. My right hand was between her legs, rubbing her clit in circles as he own did the same to me. Fuck, her fingers were amazing. She groaned and I caught sight of one of her band cumming over her. Jinxx. Seconds later Jake spilled his load across her back and I moaned, wishing I could lick it off.

Yesterday while we talked after fucking she'd admitted she'd not been dominating with them since the change. I'd been the first she'd fucked, though she was eager to bend one of them over and fuck them like she had before. I was eager for her to tell me who she'd done first.

I heard a familiar growl, a hand fisting in my hair and pulling me back. Moose was there pulling me towards his cock as he came over my face. 

"Fuck you look good like that." Ashley breathed and I smiled, extending my tongue to taste some of Moose but she leaned in and lapped it up before I could. "Not bad.."

"Fuck..." Moose whispered, awe in his breathless voice.

Andy and CC, Ashley's remaining bandmates, now flanked her and she grinned, leaning back from me. "Cum over my tits." I moaned at her words and those alone were enough to get her sexy drummer to cum. I took the initiative and dived down, licking the salty fluid from her chest. I cried out against her as she pinched my clit and my body trembled as I came, the taste and touch enough for me. "Fucking whore." She growled, grinning and moving faster against me.

I watched, breathlessly using my fingers on her, my other hand groping her tits. Everything seemed to happen so fast though then. The last of my band, Padge, came across my face. Andy shot his load over Ashley's breast. She shuddered, gasping as she came, soaking her end of the dildo.

As we both came down from our respective orgasm, the room was filled with pants and heavy breathing. She was grinning, sliding herself off the shaft between us and working it out of me, bringing it up to lazily lick.

I felt my cunt twitch as I watched her, knowing that she knew full well the effect she was having on me. She smirked and I leaned in, lapping at the other end end hoping she'd put that tongue to work soon. 

***

That was the first time we performed for them. It wasn't the last.

I groaned, rolling my hips against her, fresh cum loads clinging to my skin. I didn't want this to end. Not just the sex, but us together, this tour. I knew that Matt and Andy were working on getting us to tour Uk and Europe together, but even then I knew we'd soon have to part.

Her fingers on my clit distracted my thoughts, a moan leaving my lips as I got close. 

For now though I was determined to love every second I had with her and fuck, she was making it easy.


End file.
